


You Always Are Beautiful

by Ur_Local_Theater_Kid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood Prom AU, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid/pseuds/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

''Come on, Percy! Get ready already!'' Annabeth exclaimed. '' Just two more minutes!'' Percy replied. You see, today was the day of the annual Camp Half-Blood ball. Annabeth had put on a light gray dress with gray high heels and a grey choker. Her blonde hair was put up in a messy but fancy bun. Annabeth started to grow impatient. ''Percy!'' Annabeth yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

''Okay. Okay. Almost done.'' Percy said.


	3. Chapter 3

You would expect that Percy REALLY took 2 minutes right? Nope. Percy took another 30 minutes because he just couldn't get his hair flat. Finally, Percy went to go met Annabeth outside the Poseidon Cabin. When Annabeth saw Percy, she was too stunned to move. Yes, he was just that gorgeous . Percy felt the same when he saw Annabeth. Then, Annabeth tackled Percy into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

There they were. Two teenagers deeply in love making out on the grass for a straight 15 minutes. ''You know that you always are beautiful, right?'' Percy said. Annabeth smiled and took Percy's hand. Together they walked across the grass to the dining hall.


End file.
